Lost for words
by Crimsonsan
Summary: [[ Nejiten NejiXtenten ]] When Neji is indured during a mission Tenten Has to fight for victroy even if the result is death. They both end up in hospital with Tenten's condition kept from Neji. Will he relise his emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Yosh! So this is like my first Fan fiction about one of my best pairings Neji and Tenten.

There maybe some grammer mistakes and such but don't flame please - x R&R

The story is based after the time skip in the Manga.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did Tenten will have a bigger part in her series... But Neji is Mine! Wootz **

****

Argument

Swiftly moving through the trees, she felt the presence of the two team mates beside her. Her brown chocolate eyes examined every step they took quickly as she supported the large scroll upon her back.

The boy to her left had a upside down bowl hair cut, with large eyes in a green odd suit. But the other, one with deceiving looks and beautiful white eyes of a Hyuga.

Tenten, Lee and Neji. All on a mission to Find out what the sound are truly planning.

As they Speed through the trees the Girl had thoughts running through her head, once in a while looking over to The Hyuga whom looked determined and had a very emotionless face. Tenten Gave a silent sigh and continued to try and point out traps.

The Boy in green's unusual large eyes glistened as he thought about the 'spring time of youth'.

Along with the silence that in Neji's mind, felt like was going to last forever until Lee broke it. "Gai-sensei will be so proud" He screeched with a grin. Neji shook his head, "Perfetic" He mumbled loud enough for Lee to get an idea of what he said. "Perfetic!" Lee remarked and clenched his fists. "Yes, you heard me" Neji Said with no emotion.

Tenten Glared at the Long Haired boy then back at Lee before giving a sigh.

"How dare you say that about Sensei" Lee cried Pointing at Neji Who gave a smirk and shook his head, "You Act like children, its abnormal for a 28 Year old like Gai to behave like that" Lee held his breath wanting to kick the living daylights out of Neji but didn't have the Courage to. "WELL! He thinks youth is a important time in your life, something you didn't have!" Lee Snapped, grabbing Neji's full attention.

The Pale eyed boy narrowed his eyebrows and snapped back with a appearance insult. Their shouts and screams made Tenten wince wanting it to end. "Please, I'm trying to concentrate" The Girl mumbled, but neither of them heard. "Green monkey..." Neji said with no emotion, "Hey! Shut up! Just have a look at you, you look like a Girl!" Lee Snapped back, gritting his teeth.

The boys continued and Tenten struggled to guide them to safety, "Please be quiet," She remarked silently, feeling slight anger build up. But then, She lost it after Lee called Neji a Heartless Monster, "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" It all went silent as the boys stared at her and her pissed off face, "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Lee and Neji looked at her with a slightly surprised expression, after it went silent there was a sound of ripping.

Before they all knew it, two nets caught the Team Mates. Lee was in one of his own but Neji and Tenten, well that's a different story.

The nets hung , containing the Chuunins. Neji and Tenten were close, really close, like they where about to share 'something special'. Lee Gazed at them as Tenten felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. The Green ninja gave a small laugh at first that started to grow as he saw the situation the two were in. _Shit _Was the first thing that came to both of Chuunins heads.

Neji had the same reaction as Tenten his face expression more said that he wanted out. His eyes darted around the area and gulped. _Is that...Yes it is, the Great Hyuga Neji is blushing, _Lee thought with a wide Grin.

_Oh My Fucking god, _Tenten Blushed like crazy, she felt her limbs go numb. Her chest was against his and their lips were centimetres away within the confined space.

Neji could feel her heart beating fast as all he could see was the girls Perfect chocolate

"Tenten..." Neji blinked and she bit her lip, "...Yes?" She said softly back, loving the way he said her name.

"Your the weapons master, so get us down," he simply said with a dark armour. "Oh, sorry" Tenten Apologised in embarrassment, trying to reach of her kunai. Seemingly she couldn't grab it, "Umm, Neji?" he rose an eyebrow as if to say 'what?'. Tenten kept Blushing, "C...can," She paused and bit her lip again, "Can you get my Kunai form my Pack P..please?" She said with a Hinata like response.

Neji scowled, as Lee was not that far from a laughing fit. "Fine". He noticed that Tenten was still blushing madly as he reached around her waist and tried to locate her Kunai. He couldn't help placing his other hand on her waist and his over hand on her back, over the large scroll and trying to get to her Weapon Pack. When his hand felt something he grabbed it and Tenten screeched, "What!" Neji panicked for a second thinking that something had harmed her, "That's my ass," She said quietly and rapidly blushing.

Lee seemed like he couldn't stop laughing "Lee! You're not helping here!" Neji Snapped "Neji Get do it!" Tenten Interrupted still blushing. _Oh god, someone kill me... _Tenten screamed in her head closing her eyes.

Neji looked at her and took a breath, finally he grabbed a kunai and Gave it to her with a nod. She managed to move her hands behind her and attempted to cut the rope that forged the net.

The Sharp tip of the kunai was sharp, but didn't seem to be sharp enough to slice the rope. "Its not budging, it too strong" Neji nodded once again, his beautiful eyes darting, He the closed them and took a breath, "Byakugan" He chanted and activated his blood line limit. He looked through Tenten and at the Material that supported the net.

"The rope, it is channelling chakara" Neji stated with narrowed eyebrows, "Chakara?" Tenten Muttered over Lee's historic Laughing. "Hn" Neji replied, "But it can be broken, it seems weak but you could probably break it by throwing your weapon directly at this point" He raised his hand and touched one part of the net where it all seemed to come together.

"Well...umm" Tenten continued blushing and screaming in the inside, "I think it will be difficult to throw it from where i am now, but i think i will be able to at Lee's net, Yer, i should be able to," She reassured herself. Neji nodded, deactivating his Byakugan.

Tenten was facing away from Lee, but along with a sigh she untied the straps that held her Large scroll and started to turn around, "Uh, what are you doing?" Neji was asked with slight surprised. "Well, i can't get my target facing away, can i?" Tenten stated softly.

The Girl struggled but eventually had her back to The Hyuga's Chest. She held her Kuni with might and closed one of her eyes, "Hurry" Neji whispered impatiently not exactly sure of the position they were in.

The Kunoichi was still blushing but was slightly glad that she had her back from him, "Please be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate" Tenten silenced him in a quiet tone but seemed nice in a way. Neji smirked, but inside he wanted to encourage her.

_Ok Tenten, you can do this. Its just like training, but with flaws. It doesn't matter if Neji is directly behind you and unbelievably close, or the fact I've totally embarrassed myself. _She thought.

The Kunoichi exhaled and closed her eyes, focusing. She took her hand back and flung the Kuni through the Net, It hurdled towards Lee, and directly hit the rope, when it reached Lee he grabbed it before the net went falling to the floor, still with the giggles. He walked over to their net bursting out laughing. "Lee! When i get out of I'm going to kill you!" Tenten Screamed, grabbing the net with her hands. Neji shook his head and signalled at Lee with a emotionless Face.

"Lee, Cut us down," Neji insisted. Tenten felt her heart slightly deepen, knowing that at a slight moment, both of them Blushed, Both of them where close, so close they seemed like they were together.

_I'd rather Stay up here with Ne... No! Tenten what are you thinking? he is your team mate, you don't...or do you? _The thought made her sigh but Neji heard her reaction to his own words, he knew that there was something up with her.

Lee nodded and cut them lose. They both landed on the floor in a bundle. Her fall was broken by Neji whom felt a slight sting up his spine. "Ow," He scowled pushed Tenten off his legs and standing up before her. "Ok, we better get moving," Neji instruted the group as the team leader. Tenten couldn't but sigh and stood up, fixing her scroll on her back once again. Her Brown eyes scanned the area in front of them before they jumped off.

* * *

Hehe -x

I loved writting the begginging of this.

Next chapter comming shortly Please Review!

**Crimson Jester**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter of Lost for words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto if i did Tenten would have a big part... But neji is Mine!

* * *

_One to injure another_

The 15 year olds sped through the trees but the Hyuga seemed to have something on his mind, The Weapon Master? Could it be?

Tenten wasn't paying attention to the two boys behind her but knew the wincing silence was unusual for them. The girls brown eyes continued to scan until she ordered them all to stop.

They all landed on a stiff tree branch, "There is alot of traps around here, to many..." Tenten remarked, spotting alot of wires on the path in front of them pointing down from above. "Well know we know we aren't wanted," Lee said as he watched Neji perform some hand seals, "Byakugan" He whispered.

"He's right," Neji said with his orbs staring in to the distance, "But it seems, rushed as they were set," Tenten nodded, "How many do you think there are?" She asked looking down to the ground.

"One.." He said after a small silence.

"One? but, it must of took them ages to actually set the traps," Lee's eyes widened with worry.

"Most probably a master in setting traps"

"Yes, likely as skilled as you when it comes to weapons, Tenten" Neji stated.

The Kunoichi sighed in deep thought. Lee Clenched his fists, knowing that a fight should soon begin.

There was a rustling in the bushes below them. "Don't worry, its just a Rabbit," Neji sneered, trusting his bloodline limit. But was the Creature a distraction?

Neji Gave a small Gasp and Swiftly pushed Tenten and Lee to the ground as a number of Kuni shot from the tree behind them.

The Hyuga grabbed the Kuni with ease. A smirk came to his face as he took in the thought that the ninja was weak. The Kunoichi landed on the floor but in a position to avoid the traps. She stared at up at Neji with narrowed eyebrows when she noticed the Smirk. _Be careful Neji, you opponent maybe stronger than you think. _

Rock Lee Stood on a branch not far from Neji, he spotted the Opponent and Charged with a Flying kick. But there was a Small scream from Lee when he attacked the hidden opponent within the Bushes, sending a fury of kicks and punches.

The next thing Tenten and the Hyuga saw was Lee falling to the Floor with scratches on his face. The boy felt on impact, hearing a click, Unconscious.

Tenten Gazed at lee with worry, _He got beaten just like that..._ Was the only thing that went though her head.

The girl Jumped up to a Branch away from the traps, drawing two Kuni.

"Tenten! Run!" Was the sudden outburst from Neji.

"What? I'm not leaving you!" Tenten snapped a reply.

"I said Go!" He remarked loudly as the Hidden ninja Suddenly jumped out and kicked Neji in the stomach, to the floor.

"Neji!" Tenten looked stunned as the long hair boy spat blood when he staggered back to his feet. Her chocolate eyes narrowed, removing her scroll from her back.

_How dare that man... _Tenten immediately thought, _taking neji by surprise like that. _

The Kunoichi looked at her opponent, It was a man. He had Brown hair and bright blue eyes with dark clothing. The Girl stared at him but he didn't pay any attention to her at the time.

The man Jumped down to Neji and slowly approach the weak boy. The Hyuga jumped away and went in to his Gentle Fist position along with his vines building with Chakara. The sinobi in front of him smirked.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji chanted, flinging himself at the Ninja, sending very strong strikes at the Trap ninja.

"Two strikes!" He struck him in to his stomach

"4 Strikes!"

"8 Strikes!"

"16 Strikes!"

"32 strikes!"

"64 Strikes!"

His strikes came constantly as he swiftly moved pushing the Ninja through a tree. The Hyuga walked towards the destroyed tree expecting to see his victim dead or mortally wounded . But to Neji's surprise He had disappeared.

"Where did he...Urgh!" The man reappeared behind the Long hair boy and kicked him in to the Air. His kicks came repeatedly, kicking him higher and higher in to the air. All Tenten could do at that moment was watch Neji being beaten in awe. His bones snapped, blows to the head and swift punches seemed to come out of no where.

'_He's strength is like Sakura-Chan's, Neji can't keep this up' _Tenten Thought as the Opponent Continued to beat him.

The Hyuga fell to the floor with a thump along with the Sound ninja whom landed softly on his feet.

The long haired boy stood up, his hair fell freely. "I won't give up.." He mumbled before feeling a shock of pain run through him. He gasped and spat blood '_What!'_.

The Ninja started to snigger. "How do you like my reflection technique?" He spoke as Neji hit the floor.

He bent he knees by him and looked at him with a wide smirk.

"I absorbed your Juuken, channelled it through my vanes until I set the frenzy of attacks at you and released it in to your body, you fell right in to a trap boy, I will be very surprised if you could move since your own charka is damaging your spine and leg nerves" He rose and kicked Neji in to a near by tree.

The girl clenched her fists, "_Neji..."_ She whispered closing her eyes as Neji slid down the damaged wood.

The Man below her started to laugh, "These boys are weaklings, Ama Tenten," The Kunoichi Stood in slight surprise, _"How did he..."_ She mumbled but tried not to lose concentration, "I will not let you get away with hurting my Comrades!" The Girl cried.

"Heh, well, I'm looking forewords to see what you can do. I've herd alot about you weapon master, you are very known in the S..."

"I don't care what you know about me! You hurt them, and I will never forgive that..." Tenten interrupted drawing a couple Kunai and throwing them with great accuracy.

The Foe dodged at the last moment and swiftly appeared behind her, kicking her to the floor along with her large scroll.

He Stood above her and shook his head, "Strong bones, I'm surprised that I didn't break your Spine" The sinobi sniggered as The Girl slowly got up with a smirk,

"Unbelievable strength, but I'm used to that..." Tenten stood straight and looked at him with determination, "I will kill you, and that a promise, even if it costs me my life. I shall defend my team mates!" She declared reaching behind her back, drawing two small Scrolls and untying the strings with her teeth.

The scrolls unravelled on the floor around the area she was standing. She then threw them in to the air and Jumped up with them, biting her thumbs, and spreading her blood across the paper.

The scrolls continued to twirl but seemingly, Tenten has disappeared. Before the Ninja knew, scrolls were fly everywhere around him. "What the? What is this!" The Opponent hesitated when the Kunoichi appeared behind him, the sound of another scroll being opened was heard, Tenten's Larger one.

Meanwhile, Neji laid there in immense agony, His pale eyes watched Tenten defend her team mates. "She's using that technique" Neji mumbled quietly.

The Hyuga felt weak and helpless, he couldn't move his motionless even if he wanted to. At that moment he Envied Tenten for having an advantage for when she ever used that technique against anyone.

* * *

Well there we are the 2nd chapter...

Next one comming soon.

**Crimson Jester**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this Chapter is a Bit short but it will get long in the next one, promise - xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If i did Tenten would be a Vampire and Neji will be praised like hell - xx**

Ok anyway, 3rd Chapter... The Unexpected.

**

* * *

**

**The Unexpected**

The Female Ninja stood behind the opponent, gripping the scroll in her strong hands. The scrolls twirling in the air suddenly wrapped around her opponent, mostly his Limbs. "It Ends Here" Tenten said casually as the blood stained scrolls tightened. The girl started to perform hand seals after placing the Large scroll on the ground.

"Bird, Monkey, Serpent, Tiger, Hare, Horse, Dragon" She stopped at dragon and a few of the scrolls turned to flames, slicing weapons through the mans stomach and limbs. His blood poured to the ground. But she wasn't finished Yet. By using strings she threw the Large scroll in the air,

Caught it and ripped it open near his stomach.

Her Victory was near but what she didn't know was that the man has grabbed a Kunai when she was deep in to her technique, when she was about to deliver her finally blow, he struck. A Kuni through the left side of her Chest, his hand pushed it deep in to the girl.

Neji slightly gasped, not being able to help, he laid Helplessly watching his team mate tremble.

Tenten stood with the kunai in her chest, she started to breath heavily but wasn't going to give up.

She raised her hands and gripped the Ninjas wrist that was impaling her, He tried to push her away with his other hand but she grabbed that, letting her large scroll fall to the ground.

The Ninja looked at her in surprise, her grasp tightened and since the scrolls wrapped around his legs he could move. "Let go crazy girl!" He shouted.

There was a piece of string on his collar that he pulled with his teeth.

A Shower of Kunai and Katanas was fired from everywhere. Since he was a trap specialist this is what he had in store if things got out of hand.

Neji tried to get up to save the Kunoichi but his body refused to respond.

5 Kunai in her back, 10 slashed her arms and only one Katana managed to hit The weapon Master, through the Stomach. She winced and continued to tremble, but kept the Ninja where he stood.

He tried to move in anyway possible but it was useless, her grasp was took strong.

It all went silent, Tenten's face had darkened but her little finger on the hand that gripped the impaling hand started to move around. As a result the Large scroll flew in to the air and was behind him. "Good bye..." Tenten whispered Before a Large Blade fired out of the scroll, Cutting the Trap Specialist in half.

She grabbed the Blade, letting the man fell to the floor in a blood pit below him.

Tenten Stood motionless with the Katana in her stomach and a Large wound on the left side of her chest. With Kunai stuck in her back. The girl fell to her knees and attempted to crawl to the Hyuga.

She reached him and fell beside him. She blamed her trembling on the cold air and stole a gaze at Neji, whom seemed to be in a stable condition.

His Pale eyes gazed at Tenten as he slowly reached of her face, He placed a hand on the side of her cheek and hesitated to smile. But before he did her chocolate brown eyes closed.

He blinked with no emotion and gulped.

The Hyuga hoped that help will come and maybe rescue the team, or Lee would wake up and get help. "Is this her fate?" He whispered to no one wanting it to be over...

His world went dark, _Her breathing is mild, is she alive, will she survive? "_Well done Tenten" He croaked, The Prodigy's eyes slowly closed still wanting to be the hero and take control of the situation, but it was useless. His whole body seemed to ache and he couldn't feel his legs. The last thing he herd was a unknown sizzling?

* * *

Ok... Yer.. well they are now all dead... Hehe lolz, not really. Next chaper here soon!

Sorry if it was short. Please Review...!

**Crimson Jester**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot new Chapter... After the fight - x**

**The Next two chapters are Neji's P.O.V. to show his feelings and such. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did Ino, Naruto and Shino would be dead, Tenten would be a Vampire, and There would be loads of Goths everywhere. **

**Anyway here be are.**

**

* * *

**

**Hospital**

Neji's P.O.V.

"..So Tsuande-sama, how is Neji's condition" Said a Dim voice I couldn't quite make out.

The atmosphere was quiet, i absorbed the sunlight as a curtain was opened. _'Where am i? Where is Tenten? Why can't i feel my legs..? Where the fuck am i?' _Was the only thing that went though my head, i didn't know why i had Tenten in mind at the time. My Curiosity was too much i could sense people around me, but who?

I felt my self clear my thought and groan, i felt the presence of people gather around me in astonishment as i slowly opened my pale eyes.

Gai, Lee, Sakura and Tsuande stood in relief.

I saw myself with a mask upon my face.

"He's Awake!" The big eyed freak cried jumping in to the air with pure happiness, "Yes! The spring time of youth has finally awoken Neji from his revine!" I could see Gai with a wide grin on his face I kept to my normal emotionless face not really giving them any attention. I gazed upon Sakura and Tsuande, The name of my Female comrade, Tenten was mentioned but i didn't have the strength to even open my mouth let a lone speak.

"Well, i guess he is lucky Gai," I Heard the Woman speak wanting to know why i was 'lucky'. Her pink haired apprentice sighed and looked away with a folder held against her chest. I saw the emotion of sorrow in her eyes.

My pale eyes drifted to the bed side table, i saw...Flowers. I stared in deep thought, 'Who would get me flowers' I thought to myself. The hours passed and i was still watching them, expecting the motionless decoration to jump out on me or something, to sing a message to me. Everyone had left the room by then to leave me with my thoughts.

The room was empty, no one other than me was in there, i hated recovering or staying in hospital, i thought i gave off the impression that i was weak. I sighed and tried to regain memory of what happened. The whole thing seemed like a blur. I stared at the plain ceiling.

The curse Mark on my forehead was covered with bandages along with other parts of my body, as a relief. I hated to see it, i always felt like a trapped bird no matter what happened.

There was a small knock on the door, The pink haired Medical Nin entered the room with a slight smile. "How you holding up Neji?" She spoke walking to my side. Her smile was soft but i didn't really care at that time, i was too lost in my thoughts. Her green eyes gazed as she placed her hand on my forehead, "Temperature's down," She mumbled, she removed the gas mask from my face.

Her hands slowly guided to my legs and her hands glew green with healing chakara. Her eyes where closed within concentration. I suddenly felt the nerves awaken in my legs. I winced and held my tears of pain back trying to look strong.

"Sorry Neji, but i had to do that," She claimed giving a sigh.

I suddenly got a serge of memory that ran through my mind. "Tenten..." Was the first word that escaped my lips ever since i woke up.

"Uh..." Sakura paused and looked away from me. I knew something was up, but what?

"Neji..." The Kunoichi Trembled, "Tenten..." She paused, i wanted an answer but i could only demand for it mentally without speech

"...Tenten has been in intensive care ever since Gai and Kakashi returned with you and your team mates in their arms. She has been fighting for her life the last couple of days with a punchered Lung, Mental damage, broken bones and her in sidings ripped apart" Her green eyes hesitated to look me in the eye.

"There is also a chance that her voice box was fractured and that she will literally be speechless for a few months. Due to My masters research all we can do is to heal the fatal damage but let the rest repair on it own".

_"Voice box?"_ I Whispered weakly.

"Yes, i think that after you fell unconscious the enemy was a living bomb and exploded. Tenten had exhaled the smoke making her condition worse. When the elite ninjas fount you, Tenten was on the verge of death and we had to revive her with a forbidden technique" I looked at Sakura with sheer fear and denial, i couldn't believe my ears.

'_It was my fault. I shouldn't of let my guard down, i just laid there like a coward, I'm weak," _I punched myself mentally yet kept a straight face.

Sakura stared at me i didn't know her well at the time, she looked away and seemed to have cracked up in tears. I didn't understand, why was she crying? The Medical ninja walked to the door. "Neji, i will do what i can to get Tenten to perfect health, and that's a promise" Said the girls trembling voice.

I was alone in the room again, Helpless, but not hopeless, i wanted to go on an epic search for Tenten and help her but there was this strange feeling in my chest. It was painful and it would hurt only when the memory of my last mission came to mind.

As the days went by i the pain in my chest got worse. I wasn't sure what it was...

Day 3, and i was still in hospital, in the exact same place for when i woke but i was able to find the strength to sit up and speak.

There was a soft knock at the door, i expected it to be Lee, Gai or Tsuande but it came to my surprise; It was Hinata, Shino, Kiba and his Dog.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata wore a wide smile across her face as she entered the room.

"Hinata-chan, why are you here?" I questioned.

"We came a week ago but you seemed to still be out cold" Kiba immediately claimed, "It was Hinatas idea, but she sort of freaked out when she saw you in bandages and that" He added with a smug smile.

Shino seemed to keep quiet, I've never personally talked to him nor really liked him.

"So...Neji-nii-san, how are you feeling?" My cousin asked.

"I've been better" I replied, she looked slightly surprised since i didn't put a cold gaze with it but suddenly smiled.

She bowed her head and sniffed, "D...did, did you like the... flowers" She asked in her shy tone of voice.

I nodded, "Thank you for sending me them" I remarked with a sigh.

"Hinata-sama,"

"Yes Neji-san?"

I paused for a second trying to collect what i was going to say.

"Have you.. Ah, it doesn't matter"

"Tell me.." I heard her mumble loudly.

I gave a cold gaze and sighed,

"Have you heard anything about Tenten?

A silence swept the room.

"No.."

I nodded and stole a gaze. She began to bite her lip after she looked at the clock then whispered something to Kiba whom walked out the room with his animal companion and Shino.

"Whys that?" She questioned when her comrades closed the door behind them.

"I... I'm not sure" I paused and exhaled,

"Have you ever had the sharp pain in your chest that never seems to go away?" She nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes... Yes i have" The silence raged on until the shy girl broke it.

"All the time..."

I looked at her and sighed i wanted to get an idea to find out what it was. I mean, I'm a genius, i should know these things, right?

Hinata sat on a chair and sighed,

"So when are you going to be released" She spoke like i was a prisoner.

"I'm not sure, Tsuande said that it should be soon," I paused, "Its just my Legs and she said that i need time off, to gather my own thoughts..?" I reassured myself and looked back at hinata.

The Kunoichi gave a sigh, "I'm relieved," She replied and gazed down to the floor. I expected to see her burst in to tears for some reason, she is such a emotional person.

Her pale eyes darted across the room as silence perstode.

"So, how is everyone?" I said breaking the silence.

We talked for a while until My cousin reached for a carrier bag next to her. She took a bunch of flowers from them, I hesitated to say anything.

I was so mean to her in the chuunin exams, i beat her, insulted her and almost killed her. I couldn't imagine for us to be close family from what happened then.

"I..i couldn't help notice to see the flowers starting to...w...wither, so i though that i should replace them" She stuttered walking to my side and changing the dieing plant.

"Thank you Hinata," I replied with a soft smile.

"Well, i guess i should get going, goodbye Neji-nii-san" She bowed her head and walked to the door,

"Wait..." I stopped her and took a breath, "Are you sure you haven't heard anything from Tenten?" I asked, Trembling and hiding in my Long black hair.

"Yes..." Was her instant reply. "...Good Luck Neji"

The Girl walked out the room, hiding her emotions from me.

I gazed, '_Good luck?' _Echoed through my head, what did she mean?

I thought about it for a moment and buried myself in the sheets.

The rain drops slid down the window like tears down a cheek. It was cold, so cold, i couldn't get what my cousin said, Good luck... what was that supposed to mean.

Time flew by, i grew tired, the room was dark and i couldn't help but go in to a slight Slumber...

* * *

A lot longer than the last chapter

Please review,

Next chapter comming soon

**Crimson Jester**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hawwwiii! next chapter! **

**This one will show Neji's emotions for his beloved Tenten. Enjoy - x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did Everyone would be Goth or Emo. But Neji is Mine!**

**

* * *

**

The nightmare

I sat up quickly in my bed, cold sweat dripping from my face. I ran my hand through my hair, panting.

"Neji!" The door swung open, "Neji... are you ok" It was Sakura who just flicked the light switch.

"Uh, yer... i think..." I replied, closing my eyes and getting used to the immediate light, "You was screaming" The Ninja spoke with worry in her eyes.

"Screaming?" I reassured and was returned with a nod.

I couldn't seem not to stop panting, "Sorry Sakura-Chan" I sighed and laid back down, gathering my thoughts.

"Bad dream?" I nodded to her question.

The Medical nin was just about to walk out, "Uh, Sakura," I said remembering something in my dream, "I want to see Tenten," I didn't try to sound to demanding.

She seemed stunned and I knew she didn't know what to reply.

"..."

My White eyes stole a gaze as i tried to shake off the effects of the Nightmare.

"Neji…" Sakura confronted and went to my side, She placed her hand on my forehead, checking my temperature, I think. She sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I don't advise that Neji," She suddenly spoke, not making eye contact.

"Tsuande-sama has been checking up on you in your sleep, she has came to the conclusion that what happened on your last mission has effected your mind patterns, even the smallest things can prove to give you a mental break down" She stopped and closed her green eyes, I stared in confusion with my eyes darting to the window.

"Is it temporary,"

"we don't know" was her instant reply followed by a long silence.

"I still want to see her," I claimed, breaking it.

The Medial Ninja cleared her throat and looked away, "I will deal with your request Neji" She replied, walking out of the room.

I sighed and once again buried myself within the sheets. The rain was still crushing down on the window glass. I couldn't get to sleep. I felt alone in the cold room, So alone…

The sunlight filled the room, I took in the hospital smell that I had gotten used to, I could taste the medication I was taking, feel the clean sheets against my skin, I could Hear the birds tweet outside who sang to the morning sun. The sight of the plainly painted walls made me curse that I was still stuck in the building…. 4 Days since I awoke.

There was a sudden knock on the door, It was the Hokage and her apprentice. She walked to my side.

"So, how are you feeling Neji?" The large chested woman asked with a wide smile.

"Never been saner" I replied with a emotionless face.

She Gazed with sudden narrowed eyebrows.

"I have put thought in to your condition but first we need to get you back on your feet" She said pulling the covers away and lending me a hand.

I stared at my motionless legs and dull hospital clothes then gave a sigh.

Moments later the Hokage put me in a wheel chair.

"Now…Sakura, summery" The dominant woman demanded.

The Pink haired girl stared at my legs and went in to deep thought. After a while she spoke.

"The impact to his spine has effected his will to walk, but it is temporary, the chakara flow had been disabled within his legs but blood seems to be flowing normally. The most fatal damage has been healed but for the rest we need to let nature take its course, the reflected charka has mainly caused this but not that much since it weakened before it attacked Neji's body. there is no damage to any of the organs" Tsuande nodded in a pleased fashion and let her continue.

"There seems to be signs that he had fallen from a large distance before the really fatal damage was caused" A memory struck my mind.

The nets…. I thought to myself reminding myself of what Lee fount utterly funny, That Pervert.

The Blonde woman nodded and stole a gaze of her student. "Good work Sakura" she said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Neji I need your help," The Hokage smiled, I nodded and sighed. The Room suddenly went silent.

The two nodded unison.

The two managed to get me moving my legs after a number of hours. Tsuande and her apprentice had left the room not long ago.

I sat in a wheel chair by the window watching the wild birds. This always made me smile but in the hospital room I felt Cadged from the other Shinobi. I wanted to proceed training with Tenten whom I couldn't seem to get out of my head.

A sigh escaped my lips as I continued to stare.

I tapped the foot rest of the wheel chair with my toes, I was relieved that I could move my legs a bit now, I felt like I was given a taste of freedom.

I sat in the chair wanting to get realised from my prison they called 'The ward'.

The minuets passes a loads of thoughts had ran through my mind.

My Hair seemed to flow over the sides of my pale eyes. The light had dimmed outside as the sun's rays was blocked by the black clouds of rain.

I sat there with pure envy, I hated hospitals.

I looked around the room as the Rain began to fall. I once again didn't fell like my usual self, I wasn't the heartless monster That Lee claimed me to be, I was different. Tsuande was right, maybe I needed time away from training and from my family.

The rain poured violently, I twiddled my thumbs awaiting for the day to be over.

The thunder raged and I couldn't help but jump back for when lightning struck, the instant flash frightened me.

I saw my self standing up, I gazed down and saw the polo shirt and baggy trousers I wore. I was astonished, I was… standing.

The door opened, Sakura walked in to the room with the same emotion as me, I looked at her and smirked. I leaned on the window seal and watched the birds suddenly fly away.

"You're standing" Sakura took a breath and smiled, "I'm glad" She added.

I didn't reply what she just remarked, "I wish to see Tenten now" I said with a plain expression.

The Kunoichi looked down, "Neji…are you really sure?" She asked, I returned with a nod.

"As you wish, do you think you can walk?" She spoke "No" I replied and limped to the wheel chair.

She wheeled me out of the room and down the corridor, the hallways where brightly lit with small lights on the ceiling. I sighed awaiting to see what Fate had in store. We went down a corner.

"Theatre," "X-ray," "Theatre" "Extensive care" Said the notices. We stopped outside a door which had a waiting room outside of it. There was the words 'Theatre' which was lit in Red. I figured that Tenten was in that room. The pink haired girl wheeled me near a chair.

A couple of Trained medical ninjas rushed in to the Theatre with The Hokage with them whom had a white long Doctors coat.

The Kunoichi next to me looked shocked, "Tsuande-sama!" She cried as they all hurried in to the room.

"Sakura! Keep Neji out of the room for the time being, i will allow him in when the emergency surgery is over,"

"Can't I…?"

"No! Stay with Neji-kun!"

The woman proceeded in to the room in a hurry. Sakura Slumped in the chair next me and sighed. "Seems Like history is repeating its self.." She said after a while.

I stared and cocked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Just a couple of years ago you was in that room before us and Tenten sat here" I looked at her with confusion.

"When you went on the mission with Kiba, Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru in search of Sasuke" She continued, "You almost died and she was the one by your side when you woke up". I sighed and looked away from the Medical ninja, almost confessing that it was true.

There was something in her eyes that showed she was upset but I didn't know her that well.

We sat in silence but I was tempted to just barge in to the Theatre and see what the commotion was about.

"Why are they in the Theatre, are they operating?" I asked with curiosity but Sakura didn't seem to reply. I knew it was true, I hid my head in my cupped hands. "Not on her," I heard her whisper.

It was silence until the doors slowly opened, I almost jumped out of my seat thinking it was the Hokage giving the Thumbs up, but it wasn't what I expected. A Medical Ninja walked out with a heavy gaze.

Memories returned, A blood Splatter on the floor, The blood of a Girl, not the blood of Just any girl, Tenten's blood had been spilt with that exact sword. Remembering what happened on that fateful day made me shiver.

I closed my eyes, wishing that I was some where else, why did I want this? I felt foolish

Sakura stood up and sighed deeply.

"I will go see Tsuande-Sama, I'll go see how its holding up" She walked away without me asking any questions.

The seconds went by, the minuets raged on, I felt really alone at this point, what was I to do if something went wrong? I relaxed in the chair but began to twiddle my thumbs.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Please be ok" I whispered hoping that Tenten could hear me which was impossible.

Time went by, no sign good news, all I heard was The Hokage shouting words I couldn't work out.

I sighed deeply and awaited for Response from Sakura.

My pale eyes darted to the door, The lonely thoughts rushed through my head as the rain continued to pour outside. I felt like the sky was crying for me as I was made to wait with mental pain.

Time passed and I fount it went silent within the room before me.

I started to panic inside since silence subsided.

"She's alive!" I heard someone shout, it sounded like the Hokage…

I took a breath and Gazed at the door. A Few moments passed and Tsuande pushed open the door with a large grin on her face but blood had stained her Pure white coat and rubber gloves.

I sat watching her as she walked towards me.

She bent down to my level at the wheel chair and looked at me with eyes of Joy.

"You will see her soon enough dear Neji, just be patient" She said with a smile. The woman took off and strolled down the hall way while removing her gloves.

I looked back at the doors to see a couple more Medical Ninjas including Sakura walk out. They all seemed to be congratulating her. I waited for them to clear and grabbed Sakura's wrist as she was just about to walk off.

"Can I see her?"

The girls eyebrows rose with sorrow. She made eye contact and took a breath.

"Neji are you sure you want this?" She asked in a soft tone.

I nodded with certainty before she closed her eyes and wheeled me to the door.

The double doors were marked with a large red cross and the Lighted theatre sign had turned to a heavenly green. I bit my lip from nerves, I felt my heart beat increase.

Shit… The door slowly opened automatically as we approached them.

She wheeled me inside to 2 other doors.

'intensive care room 1', 'Intensive care room 2'. The doors had imprinted on them. I felt my heart beat even faster as we entered the second door.

I opened my eyes to a motionless Ten-ten on a hospital bed. A life support machine beside her and the mask that kept her alive.

I froze, the Kunoichi behind me wheeled me closer.

Her heavenly brown chocolate eyes were closed, her hair fluttered either side of the pillow. Her hand was off the side of the bed, motionless.

I took it with my right hand and held it tight.

"Tenten…" I croaked, trying to hold back my violent tears which failed.

I hid my head in my shoulders with my hair flowing to the side of my face. I felt the curse mark on my head burn but I ignored it.

I had waited for this moment for the past days and to have it blow up in my face to see her like that was heartbreaking.

I took a breath and started to weep uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Ten-ten, I'm so stupid…" I spoke, cursing my self for the failures I had caused, "I was foolish, so fucking idiotic!" I shouted at my self and kicked myself mentally.

I held her hand with both of mine and bowed my head on to her hand.

I continued to cry, I felt my eyes go blood shot.

I suddenly felt myself go to my knees, making the wheelchair go backwards. My Knees met the cold floor as I sobbed.

"Please… Ten-ten, Wake up…!" I raised my voice.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Neji…" The person behind me spoke.

"There is nothing you can do at this moment in time" said The feminine voice. I looked behind my shoulder seeing the gaze of Sakura. I shook my head and looked back at the motionless figure in front of me.

I cleared my throat "I'm not leaving until she awakes" I unwarily spat.

"Uh…." I heard her gasp slightly. He removed her hand, I think she left the room.

I couldn't control the tears, it was too much, the pain in my chest got worse. I winced as more tears flowed down my checks. I showed weakness, Fate had led me to see Ten-ten there, and Fate decided that she would be laying there.

"Her path may end here" I mumbled to no apparent person.

My grip tightened around her hand, but there was a sudden reflex. I felt her grip back at my hand.

"_Tenten?"_ I rose my head from her hand and looked at the resting figure.

"N…n..Neji..?" I heard her reply, it was faint, very faint. I tried to smile but I couldn't, instead I gave a faint, emotional smirk.

I trembled and burst in to tears after hearing her voice.

I wanted to hold her in my arms like a doll but she was too fragile. I took a gaze of her heavenly chocolate brown eyes that slowly opened. I saw her smile from behind the transparent mask.

I rested my head on the side of the bed frame and tightened my grip around her hand. A smile emerged from my face. "Thank you…" I whispered to no apparent person.

* * *

Well there we are --x

Next... Tenten's P.O.V!

Review Please

**Crimson Jester**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok... Tenten's P.O.V

R&R please - xx

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**, I could never come out with the Ideas Masashi Kishimoto has... And also everyone would be Goth...

**

* * *

**

**Reborn**

_**Ten-ten's P.O.V. **_

I saw Neji at my side, tears slid down his cheeks. I was confused, Where am I, who is this person beside me? Where is the heartless monster I once knew?

I swallowed and closed my eyes. I was hurt all over, my throat didn't let a word slip through my mouth, I felt like my voice box had been slit in to two.

I could fell a mask over my face. It had a heavy rubber taste, it was disgusting.

I tried to move, but it was no use, The room seemed dark and cramped.

I felt pain in my stomach and chest, It was almost unbearable. I tried to scream but I could it was no use.

I heard doors flung open and winced from the sudden sound of Someone screeching. I felt Neji's grip on my hand soften as I saw him stager up from his knees. I wanted to know who it was.

There was another screech and a Deep voice that seemed cheerful. I then realised.

"Neji!" It was Gai and Lee. I heard talks of the spring time of youth and Neji's sudden insults.

I managed to let out a faint smile.

I suddenly saw the shocking sight of Lee Towering over me, It gave me a fright to see his large eyes and ridiculous hair cut.

He beamed at me and raised his fist. Then I remembered what happened. The Kunai in my chest and others in my back, along with the Sword through my stomach.

I closed my eyes tightly.

Everything felt like it was happening so fast.

I saw my team mates tower over me including Sakura who seemed surprised herself.

I closed my eyes, I was confused.

I felt the bed that I was laying on move. When I opened my eyes I saw lights in ceiling, they seemed to be moving the opposite way that the trolley was moving. I heard the wheels move and clutter. I was still unaware of where I was but I didn't care, I had Neji by my side, holding my hand. With him around I felt… Safe.

I heard a Door open before I entered a room that was a bit smaller that the last.

I was wheeled by a wall. I stared up at the ceiling, absorbing my surroundings. It was welcoming but I could fell pain build up around my stomach.

In a instant, everything went quiet. But I wasn't alone, I felt Neji's breath hitting my Neck.

I couldn't forget of what happened before I woke. I could remember the pain and the silent victory I went through - Suddenly I fought my confusion, I was in hospital.

As I stared up to the ceiling I caught the sound of Neji whispers. I could quiet make it out but it was like he was continuously asking me something. He Grabbed My hand again with a grip that slowly tightened. Her stopped his eternal Questions.

- Silence.

There was still no one else in the Room, Just me and My Hyuga Comrade. But it made me think.

'_Neji hates hospitals, why would he be here? It should be against his will or there was a physical reason. And if it was he would be trying to recover as fast as he could, He has no other purpose to be here with me, I mean, its not like him to visit anyone in hospital'. _

"Say something" He spoke, I tried to reply, I really did but it was no use. My throat wouldn't let a single word slip from my lips.

I somehow felt like Neji in some way. I understood what it felt like to be Caged, Caged from not able to speak out. Chained in a Cage.

I suddenly heard him say something out of the blue. It was the four Letter word. **THE **four letter word, The one that could change Someone's life…. '_Love'._

Even though it was the only word I could catch, I managed to Patch up the rest of the pieces.

It was **too **confused.

The hours quickly Passed, I couldn't get a hold of just a single thought. Too much had happened. I got the feeling that it was getting late. Neji Had been by my side for too long. I stole a gaze of him. He was still holding my hand.

_Where was that emotionless monster I once knew?_

He was looking down to the floor, he seemed spiritually out of the room. He Suddenly let go of my hand when the door swung open.

I saw a tall, blonde, brown eyed woman at the door. She walked over to Neji and looked down at him. She sounded like she was telling him off or something.

He bowed his head in sorrow, his lips moved.

I read his lip movement, I think he said goodbye. Tsuande walked behind him. He wasn't standing.

I was surprised to see that she wheeled him to the door. He was in a wheelchair.

I was stunned, when they left the room. I slowly moved my hands to my face and removed the gas mask. I was relieved that I could move my arms.

I looked at them, They were covered in Battle scars and wounds.

One of the Slices was too deep, I stared at it for a moment and smiled.

'_A wound that will remind me of a victory, a scar that will show that I can't be strong'. _

I lowered my arms and stared at the ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes.

The room suddenly went dark, there was a blackout.

I opened my eyes and stared around the room that was filled with darkness. I couldn't see a thing. I wanted to scream or something, but it was no use. All that came out of my mouth was pure nothingness.

I felt a tear run down the side of my eyes, the instinct of a Shinobi didn't apply here. I couldn't hold my emotions back. I swallowed and laid on the bed in the room of darkness.

I continued to stare at the roof that seemed inexistent to my eyes in the situation.

I closed my eyes again hoping that the lights will turn back on. I was tired, and fell in to a dream.

_Quiet,_

_I was under a tree, someone's arms around me._

_It was a autumn scenery,_

_Fallen Leaves on the dirty ground._

_It was cold, but warmed by the strangers arms._

_Black hair flowed over my shoulder, Black hair that isn't mine. _

_Hands wrapped around me, Hands that aren't mine. _

_Breathing hitting my neck, breathing that is to familiar._

_No pain, no suffering, Silence…_

I slowly opened my eyes with a slight smile. The room was filled with orange sunlight, the rain had stopped. "_The dream.." _I whispered painfully.

My eyes stared to the ceiling and I wished that I could get out of my current condition.

Silence in the room.

The minuets passed and I knew it was early, it seemed like the best night of sleep I had in years. But there was the exception of my injuries. My throat still felt like there was a Kunai stuck in it and I couldn't feel my stomach. I was hungry but I had over came it.

I tried to yawn but I gave up from the agony I had served.

It was too quiet, no one walking outside of the room, just pure silence. I could feel myself breathing ever so slightly. Even though the pain was immense I couldn't help but to touch the right side of my chest.

I felt my self wince but I didn't care, no pain no gain Neji would say.

I removed my hand and waited for nothing in particular.

The door creaked open, It was Sakura. Her green eyes beamed, She looked happy? There was a wide grin on her face.

"Tenten!" She squalled, I winced from her screeching.

"Me and Tsuande-sama have been researching your condition, and we have fount a cure to your eternal wounds" She took a bottle from her pocket.

At the time I was confused, '_Eternal wounds?' _I thought, gripping the sheets with my hand.

She smiled and moved closer to me. The medical ninja slid her arm behind my neck and helped me sit up.

Using her free thumb she uncorked the bottle and brought it towards me indicating me to drink it. I took a breath as she brought the liquid closer. I took it in my mouth and let the cold liquid slip down my throat.

I felt like I was going to be sick, the taste was revolting. I pushed myself to the other side of the bed and vomited. I felt like I was coughing my in sidings out.

I felt Sakura's warm hands on my shoulders. I saw a green glow to my side. In a couple of seconds I felt fine, I supported myself with my arms.

The pains in my stomach and chest had gone away but I continued to wince.

The pain was unbearable, I felt like I had vomited my voice box out.

The Kunoichi by me smiled softly with risen eyebrows.

"My research has told me that your wounds should be gone now but your voice origin has been broken in to pieces, you would be able to talk for a couple of weeks" I looked at her with risen eyebrows.

"So you should be out of here in a couple of days Tenten" She smiled widely and patted me on the back.

The girl left the room after other nurses had cleaned up the sick.

I sat there in disbelief, '_how did… my god, I can feel my stomach'_ I smiled while supporting myself with my arms.

I removed the sheets that shielded me from the cold. I saw myself in a pink polo shirt and black trousers. I lifted my top slightly to find bandages. I sighed and shifted my legs to the side of the bed, lowering my top.

I rested my feet on the ground and attempted to stand, I knew I shouldn't of been doing that myself but I didn't care, I wanted to get back out there and train with Neji or anyone.

I tried to stand without the support from the bed but it was no use, I would of just felt a shock of pain.

But in other ways I felt better than I ever did, I loved to feel pain since I can learn from my mistakes and I have learned the most valuable lesson, **Things are not what they seem**.

* * *

There we are... The End of Tenten's P.O.V.

R&R Please

**Crimson Jester**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

****Realise**

_Neji's P.O.V. _

Morning came, the day that I would be released. I wasn't aloud to see Tenten over the days since I was taking serious medication.

I stood in the middle of the room, slowly patching up the buttons on my clothes. I stared directly at the wall, Gazing into space.

I has finished getting dressed and just stood there, I felt like I was in a world of my own until the door opened. I saw Tsuande.

"Hokage-Sama" I bowed letting my hair flow freely.

"Neji," She replied, "So, happy your getting out today?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yes Ma'am" I paused "Thank you"

The large Chested woman stared,

"Thank you for what?"

"For all you have done, the research, all just to assure that I could walk again, I owe you my life as a Shinobi"

She smiled, "it's the least I can do Neji-kun"

I gave a dim smirk as if to say thank you all over again.

"You need to get the release papers from the front desk" she instructed,

"yes ma'am" I looked away and out of the window thinking the noble woman exited the room.

I watched the birds fly across the window. I had enjoyed the endless hours watching the birds through my stay.

I went over to the window, opened it, let the curtains flow in and leaned outside.

I stared at the endless distance of the village and smirked mildly. I sighed but my eyes were grabbed by the sight of birds gathering.

"Neji…" She spoke with a sigh,

I looked behind me to see that the Hokage was still in the room.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Tenten will be leaving in a day or so but she will have no voice over a period of time. So that means she can't perform violent Justus or train in rough conditions since she can't move like usual. There's also that matter of that her parents are out of town and she can't stay on her own at home, so… I request that she stays at one of her teams mates. In other words at the Hyuuga Manor"

I trembled for a second,

"Tenten… at mine?" I spoke numbly.

"Yes.." Tsuande replied with a expressionless face.

"You know she wouldn't stay at Lee's, don't you?" The woman remarked.

I smirked "Yeah…"

I leaned back on the window seal and knew that she was no longer in my presence.

I stared once again in to the distance with the smirk still upon my face.

I stood away from it and left the room, grabbing my bag on the way out.

As I walked down the Hallway I passed Ten-ten's door. I wanted to go in and tell her the news which I couldn't figure out if it was good or bad. There was something in me that told me to just carry on walking which I paid attention to.

I reached the reception.

"May I have release papers please" I spoke to the dark haired receptionist.

She nodded with a wide grin and handed me a sheet of paper after searching for it. I started to read and write.

By the time I had finished I heard the doors fling open. Standing there was Gai. I cringed slightly and watched him rush to me with Lee by his side.

"Neji! The spring time of Youth has allowed you to escape from the prison of healing and into the wide world!" He and Lee jumped with joy.

I twitched, they are troublesome sometimes.

I stood there with unease after handing the woman the release papers.

"Come My Honourable student! We must train!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the reception. At that point I was ticked off, why does Lee and Gai love to torture me? I wanted to go and talk to Tenten again and tell her about the news but from they way they just ripped me out of the hospital I guessed that someone else would of told her.

I fount myself in the forest, sitting on the tree stump I had trained with numerous times and had reduced to its current stumped form.

I watched Gai as he gave me a lecture at I just about lived through without killing myself.

'_The spring time of youth crap is so annoying, I don't know how Tenten Lives through with it'. _I cursed to myself.

Time seemed to fly by as my thoughts rushed through me. I watched the two Green figures train with pure boredom but the thing that I could stop wondering was what happened to Lee in the fight? He didn't have barely any scratches upon his face.

The two stood, gasping for breath after their training. A Heavenly silence stalked the area.

"Lee… What happened to you?" I suddenly said with misty eyes.

"Happened to me? When?" The Boy replied with a face of confusion.

"What happened to you on our last mission, you was mortally wounded Lee. You hit the floor with hard impact and now your body don't seem to be showing any effects from it"

Another cloud of silence surrounded us, Gai just stood there absorbing every word either of us spoke.

"Well?" I wanted answers.

"…I was knocked out, that was all, nothing serious"

I knew it wasn't true, he was a bad liar and I always managed to get the truth out of him.

"Yes but you usually over come that, Don't make me use my Byakugan Lee"

"OK! I'LL TELL YOU! I FAKED IT!" Was his sudden out burst.

"Uh…" I was stunned I looked at him with widened eyes.

I looked at Gai sensei for a second he looked like he knew.

"How dare you" I stood with narrowed eye brows.

"If you didn't fake it Tenten wouldn't of lost her voice or go through dangerous surgery, didn't you think that? Did you!"

I approached him and grabbed him by the Shirt,

"If you wasn't so selfish maybe she would be with us right now, You shit!"

"Hey! Stop it you two" Gai Pushed me away from Lee.

"Don't either of you understand? She was Selfless to try and save us both and risk her life Lee!"

The boy's eyebrows narrowed, he shook his head and suddenly appeared behind me with his arm around my neck.

"And don't you think that it haunts me? Neji? You was bad enough by under estimating the opponent," I trembled and slipped from his grip.

I began to walk from them, "I'm going home, I shall be coming back here tomorrow to start my training".

They stood there and watched me walk, I felt like I had just shattered my only friendship besides Tenten's.

The walk home was slow, I was looking forward to see the walls of my room but It was just having to face Hiashi, the Leader of my Clan.

I got to the doors of the Manor, knocked on the hard wood. A Maid opened the door with a Sheepish smile.

"Welcome back Neji-kun" The Maid Welcomed with a bow.

I bowed back and took off my shoes. I Sneaked up to my seriously missed room and flopped down on to the soft bed.

I sighed and gazed up to the white ceiling.

"Hyuuga Neji!" I Heard my name being called.

I cringed to recognise the voice, It was Hiashi.

I climbed down the stairs with slight unease.

A Maid crossed me and told me the location of my Uncle.

I Walked to the Meeting room to see the Clan Leader with a Very Stern Face.

"Please Sit Neji" He spoke plainly.

I obeyed and rested on the cushion before Him on my knees.

"Welcome back," was his unexpected sentence, I didn't show that I was surprised but I was expecting him to shout at me for failing the mission.

"I have been informed of the news of Tenten Staying at our Home, she will be staying in the guest room which is located next to your room" I trembled very lightly and took a breath,

"Yes sir" I bowed my head with closed eyes.

"Other that period of time there will be the winter ball, you will both attend it" He spoke dominantly.

The Man stood

"You are dismissed" I stood and bowed.

As I made my way to the door he stopped me with a Hand on my shoulder.

"Neji, I know you feel with unease with her staying here but I would like you to make her feel welcome"

"Yes sir" I felt the room and went back to my chamber.

As I sat in the silence I couldn't help but to open the cage of the bird that stayed in my room.

He had Black feathers with a white part that looked like a beard.

It sat on my finger as I laid on the bed with heavy thoughts.

_It's so trapped, so caged, _

_Never meant to have freedom,_

_Never meant to spread its wings, _

_So trapped so Caged, _

_The chains will keep it down _

_The chains will forbid its freedom_

_Forever Caged._

Time passed, It reached midnight, the bird was back in its cage. I couldn't get to sleep.

The Untamed moonlight dimly light my room. With a deep sigh I tried to fall in to a deep slumber but it was no use. To much poisoned my thoughts.

I couldn't help but think of her, every minuet of the hour was deep thoughts of Tenten, what was the emotion that kept making me think of her? Was it… Love?.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, this chapter is shorter than the others, but anyways here it is, Chapter 8. The whole thing is longer than I thought it will be.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be a mouse, Tenten a Cat and every thing would be made out of cheese. And… OMFG! Chocolate! Yeah! Shino would be the Chocolate Man! And Naruto would be a Gypsy Queen! **

* * *

**_She made me smile_**

Tomorrow came. I got dressed after a quick shower and took off to the hospital all after feeding my Bird.

It was raining but that didn't stop me, I walked casually ignoring what the water droplets did to my hair.

The trip walk went slowly but when I reached the hospital I gave a slight smirk.

I was going to see her again.

I entered the reception and walked to the desk.

"Umm, Can you tell me where Tenten is staying please" I asked politely, The woman nodded with approval and looked through the records.

"Ama Tenten?" She spoke "She's the only Tenten in the hospital right now"

So that was her second name?

I nodded, "Room 116, go down the hall and take a left, it should be down there"

"Thank you" I took off and went on a search for her room.

When I reached her door I hesitated to open it, but when I did I saw her sitting on the side of her bed.

Her head swung to look at me. She smiled sheepishly as I looked, smiling inside.

I entered the room,

"How are you doing Tenten?" I asked which was stupid, she couldn't talk.

The girl shrugged and smiled.

I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she looked with her hair down.

I sat down and sighed,

She looked at me with a wide grin, was she happy to see me?

"How many days is it until you get out then?" It was odd, because she was the one always to start the convocations.

She rose her index finger to symbolise one day, I nodded with a smirk which suddenly wore off.

"Did you get the news about where you will be staying?" I spoke. She nodded and seemed like she was happy about it. I rose an eyebrow but sighed at the same time.

"So…" I said after a while. She nodded and looked at me with hazy eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something but not a word escaped her lips. She sighed and looked to the door.

"Do you mind if I use my Byakugan? I could read your mind and see what you want to say"

Oh god, I had no idea why I said that, I mean I didn't even think.

She looked at me with unease and shock her head. She suddenly signalled for me to come closer, when I did, she slapped me over my face with narrowed eyebrows.

I smiled inside, I knew she was feeling better.

There was a **long** Silence,

I couldn't help but to sigh deeply. Just by looking at her I knew that she wanted to say something, she looked desperate.

I closed my eyes.

Time flew by, I stared at the clock, 3.00PM. I panicked ever so slightly, I got there at 10.

Tenten was staring at me. She was wrapped within the covers that shielded her from the cold, but I had to admit, I was freezing.

I stood, and out stretched my arms.

"I better get going, I was meant to meet lee at the Training spot an hour ago" I walked to her side and gazed in to her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I turned away but I felt something tug on my shirt. It was her.

She dragged me down and whispered.

"Thanks for coming, and I…I…love you too" She croaked in my ear.

At first I was stunned.

I suddenly left the room without reply.

As I walked down the Corridor a dim smile reached my face.

* * *

See like i told you, Very short... Anyway R&R

**Crimson Jester**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok, this next chapter is NO ONES P.O.V (Point of view, Just so you know) It will just be the narrator. _

_Thank you all for your reviews, I was stunned from the amount of good ones I got. Thank you all I really appreciate it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…Pinkie and The Brain will eventually rule the world of Naruto LOLOLOL**

**The forgotten**

The room was filled with an orange tinted sunlight. The bird tweeted as they started to gather. Tenten sat on the side of her bed with her brown chocolate eyes gazing down to her red painted toe nails.

She sighed deeply and stood on her feet. A smile crept to her face as she watched the birds play. She would finally be free from the building called the hospital.

The brown haired girl slowly limped to the other side of the bed in attempt to get used to walking. She Smiled as she thought of it as an achievement of doing so.

The door slowly opened to reveal Sakura.

"Hello Tenten," She beamed sheepishly,

"How's the attempt of walking getting along?"

Ten-ten nodded as reply.

"You're getting out of here today so I need to do one last check up. Sit back on the bed please" She spoke lending the Kunoichi a hand.

When she relaxed on the bed the medical Ninja checked her pause and other various things. The pink haired girl then smiled.

"Well, I guess you should be feeling a lot more better by tomorrow and should be able to resume training and maybe missions"

Ten-ten nodded with a smile once again.

"Your clothes are over on the chair, I'll be back in a min to take you to the reception, Hinata-Chan said that she will come pick you up" She bowed her head and left the room.

The brown haired girl stood up again and stretched her arms. She staggered over to her clothes and started to get undressed. As she did this, she had noticed the amount of weight she had lost over her stay.

She gave a deep sigh and continued to get dressed in to her pink Chinese style top and navy trousers. She put her hair into her trademark, her two buns.

She gave another sigh as she stood in front of the small mirror, that was nailed in to the wall.

Tenten stood, admiring herself with a slight smirk.

She walked over to the door and opened it, peering through to see if Sakura would come. Soon she got tired of waiting, grabbed her bag and left the plainly painted room with a slight smile after slipping on her shoes.

As she limped down the corridor she started to regain her memory of being wheeled down that very hallway when she just awoke.

Her brown eyes darted across the corridor, trying to find her way through the hospital.

All she really did was follow the sounds of the ringing telephones of the Reception.

When she entered the reception she saw Sakura rush to her.

"Ten-ten-Chan!" She spoke with a wide grin "I didn't think you could make it all the way here, ah well, Hinata's out side" The medical Kunoichi escorted the weapon mistress to the door.

Tenten looked through the Glass doors to see The Hyuuga walk in.

Her long bluish black hair swayed as she strolled through.

"Hello Tenten-Chan" She beamed, She smiled in return.

Sakura whispered something to Hinata, She didn't hear a word of it but could speak up if she did.

"Ok then, we'll better get going shall we?" Hinata Beamed,

"Oh Yeah…" Sakura interrupted, "Make sure she takes her medication please Hinata-Chan"

"Yes,"

Tenten Bowed her head as if you say 'thank you'.

The two left the hospital building.

They strolled down the street with a long silent that didn't seem to be broken, Tenten had the massive urge to scream yet couldn't collect the breath to.

Hinata Sighed deeply and gazed at Tenten.

"You know… Neji-Ni-Chan Hasn't came out of his room since he returned from the hospital, he seems really cranky as well" spoke the Kunoichi.

Tenten Rose her eyebrows in thought, '_Really?' _Spoke her mind.

"I really don't know what's up with him and I'm worried, when you're staying, try not to upset him please" She Continued. Tenten nodded as her reply and looked in front of her.

The minuets passed and they reached the Hyuuga Manor. Tenten had been there loads of times but hadn't really been inside of it. She sighed deeply and crossed her fingers as a sign of good luck.

Hinata opened the doors and escorted Tenten in to the dining room where Hiashi sat, drinking tea.

The Kunoichi besides Tenten bowed to her Father.

"You did receive the news about Tenten staying didn't you father?" She said,

He nodded "Yes, I did,"

"And that she has lost the ability to speak," He closed his eyes and nodded.

"I hope you enjoy your stay Ten-ten" He spoke. Ten-ten smiled '_I hope I do, I really do…' _She thought.

"Ok," Said Hinata, taking a breath, "We better get you to your room eh?" Tenten smiled as the Hyuuga escorted her through of what seemed to be never ending corridors. But soon they stopped outside a fine wooden door.

Hinata Opened it and walked Ten-ten in, "This will be your room"

Ten-ten's eyes darted across the room to spot a couple of scrolls.

"Oh yeah and did I forget to mention? The maids of our manor went to the trouble of receiving your scrolls, so if you get bored you can always rearrange stuff" She nodded with a smile, '_Being bored is something I would like to avoid, I wonder how Neji is getting on'._

She tapped Hinata and managed to whisper words.

"Oh, he is in the room next to you, coincidence huh?" Hinata smiled, "Well I'll leave you here to un-pack, and try not you get on Neji's bad side ok? He has been really moody lately" Tenten nodded and put her bags down on the floor as the Hyuuga left her temporary room.

She looked around and sighed deeply, then stared at the bed, It seemed to be single,

'_quite rare for a so called Manor to have single guess beds, oh well it will do' _Thought Tenten as she ran up to it. She jumped and twisted to her back, landing softly on the bed.

She smiled, '_Comfty though…'._

The minuets passed and all that Ten-ten did was look at the carefully painted but plain ceiling that she fount really interesting. After a while she pushed herself up with her arms, with her chocolate brown eyes gazing at her large scroll.

She then stood up from the bed, leaving the sheets slightly creased.

The Kunoichi bent down at her bag and began sorting her clothes.

'_Under wear, _

_Fore head protector,_

_Tops,_

_Shoes,_

_Kunai, _

_Trousers,_

_Hair brush, _

_Shampoo, _

_Conditioner, _

_Hair accessories,_

_Socks,_

_Wait… Where's, My Pyjamas!' _She screamed in her head. '_Oh Great, I'm gonna have to run around in my Undies'. _She rolled her eyes and attempted to groan, but it was useless she couldn't even do that.

She sighed in anger but still continue to categorise ideas and place them in to draws.

The Passed and it was a bit quiet. Like she feared, she was bored out of her head.

She wanted to go see Neji and have a decent convocation with him but she was too scared and her voice was out from her reach.

She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

Sitting there, she had her eyes on her scrolls, wanting them to spring to life and dance around to keep her amused. Reaching for them she was suddenly startled by a knock on the door.

She quickly stood up and looked in the mirror just in case.

She rushed to the door and swung it open, expecting it to be that special someone but it wasn't. Who she saw was a woman in a small black dress and white apron.

"Dinner has been prepared, Tenten-Chan" The Maid said with a bowed head. The Girl nodded and walked out of the room.

The Maid departed to the Dining room.

Tenten looked around and figured that she was meant to follow her.

As she walked She kept an eye out for her team mate.

Giving a sigh of disappointment she continued to seek him.

When the maid escorted the Kunoichi in to the dining room she saw hot food on the table and Hyuuga sitting around the circle table.

"Sit please Miss Tenten" Spoke a Maid, pulling out a chair for her.

Tenten sat on the chair, with her eyes darting at the figures sat on the table. She Looked to her left and saw Her team mate.

His White pair of orbs gazed upon the Hyuuga Head wished them all a good meal.

They all feasted in to the food.

It was delicious.

It was silence as they all ate.

After they finished all of them were excused.

Neji seemed to of had stormed off back to his room. And by her will she followed him back to the dorms.

When they were out of all the head branches sights she ran after him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

She smiled at him as he turned his head to look at her.

He stole a gaze from her but then turned away.

'_Neji…?' _She rose her eyebrows.

"What?" He spat.

What was the sudden change? She pulled her hand away from him as he began to walk away.

Had He forgotten?


	10. Chapter 10

OMFG! Thank you for all the reviews I breathe on their heavenly lovely ness,

Kratos Wilder,

Nejitenfan,

Angellive,

Midoriko,

2756,

Tsuchiko  
Durgadevi the great

Shadow fox777

And all the people who commented a BIG virtual hug, kiss and thank you!

Bows

Anyway, the continued chapter to longed waited; _the Forgotten _with _Shredded tears_, I Noted all your complaints about the PMSed Neji and I have a vague idea of what I'm going to put, Well here it goes!

P.S. I put in the last chapter really late and kept you waiting but I am soooo sorry for that, I was fresh out of ideas!! But now i'm full of 'em!!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, if I did the buildings in the leaf will be made of loads of sprinkles and the pumpkin people would of already ate Naruto 3**

**

* * *

**

_**Shredded Tears**_

Ten-ten stood still like a statue. She trembled slightly with the baffled expression upon her face as she watched the stubborn Hyuuga storm away.

Her eyebrows suddenly narrowed.

"You Heartless Jerk!" She screamed, her first words since then. She seemed to ignore the fact that she had gathered the strength to actually speak, but it was a cause that no one would expect.

The PMSed Neji stopped in his tracks and looked behind his shoulder. "Get lost…" He spoke so heartlessly that she felt her heart being stabbed by a knife, "I am not the Jerk, to be a jerk you need to do something to hurt the other persons feelings and as far as I am concerned I only said 'what,' and also, I follow the term, 'what you say is what you are'" He stopped and looked at her with the emotionless state.

At that moment she felt broken, feeling tears crawl up to her eyes. Yet trying too keep it in. She unclenched her fists, her eyes had became blood shot but the emotionless monster didn't seem to care, he began to walk off again, disappearing down the corner.

The Mentally hurt Kunoichi closed her eyes and let one single tear slip down her cheek like a raindrop down the glass of a window.

She wrapped her arms around stomach and lowed her head, letting small strands of hair flow down in front of her face.

The tear dropped on to the floor, and at that moment; she began to walk, letting go of herself. She strolled ever so slowly, with them words echoing in her mind.

Soon she reached her room, looking at her comrades door she felt even more anger build up.

She kicked his door, making the corridor rattle slightly. Tenten screamed in her mouth and stormed in to her dorm, slamming the door behind her.

She rushed in and grabbed one of her scrolls, throwing it at one of the walls while holding one end, blood was spread across the page.

Suddenly loads of weapons fired at the wall, all making the shape of a word.

'_HATE'_

The emotional Ten-ten slowly went to her knees, looking at the weapons that impaled the wall. It was the most emotion she had felt in years.

She fell down to her side and laid down on the smooth and carefully made wooden floor with a deep sigh.

Her blood shot eyes continued to look at the wall, all different thoughts came in to her mind.

'_The Hyuuga will pressurise me to pay for the wall, _

_I'm going to get told off for screaming, _

_What a jerk, _

_I hate him, _

_I love him, _

_I hate everything, _

_I should have listened to Hinata,_

_She told me so'. _

Laying there, she couldn't help but to crawl along the floor, hoisted herself up the wall with help of her Kunai and grabbed a single one that was directly in the middle.

It had the word: 'Neji's' on the ribbon of the ring.

She pushed herself down and slowly got up, made her way to the bed and collapsed down on to the mattress. Felling the soft cotton against her face.

She seemed to be unaware of how much she was crying. The covers where stained with salty tears.

Laying there, holding the kunai close to her chest the closest thing to her heart.

She trembled madly and sniffed, trying to force the tears to stop, yet she failed it just got worse.

'_What am I crying for? This is only a petty thing, c'mon Ten-ten get a grip' _

She sighed deeply and turned on her back.

'_GRR! That boy is such a prick! He Needs emotions! That's what I could buy him for Christmas, yet Santa will end up giving that ass coal!' _A Slight smile of denial came to her face. She really made her self laugh even in times like when her heart was in millions of pieces.

'_C'mon Tenten, it's only a boy, He is just your team mate nothing else' _She told herself over and over again with the tears drenching the covers and holding the kunai close.

She sat her self up and sniffed, whipping away her tears. She untamed her uncontrollable hair that was always in buns. Giving relief to the pain the band's grip give her.

She brushed her wet hand through her sleek hair after throwing both bands on the end of one Kunai which pierced the wall.

Giving a deep sigh she held the kunai close yet kept her eyes on her door, which beside it was her bag. She wanted to get up and receive her bag and even leave the Hyuuga manor with it.

She turned on to her back and moved off the bed, slowly sniffing, she approached the bag and took out something. It was furry, brown, had a button nose and eyes and was stitched carefully but not by a skilled sowest. A Teddy Bear?!

The weapons master held the Bear in front of her and had a good look at it, smiled then held it in her arms along with the kunai. She once again approaching her bed.

She laid down and closed her eyes. The girl Cried herself to sleep.

Midnight, Rain, the water wouldn't stop pouring. The endless puddles went calm. The leaf was silent.

In her room Tenten was asleep, fell in to the slumber holding her old teddy bear into her chest, snoring quietly. The wind became strong, it seemed to whistle as it blew in to the cracks of the Hyuuga manor.

The window suddenly lifted open, multiple leaves gilded in to the room and landed softly on the ground. Tenten huddled herself up with wincing eyes from getting colder.

Within an instant three figures appeared in the room by a gust of wind.

One was a woman, very tall, wore a blind fold, Had very long purple hair and had Black and purple clothing.

The second, a normal sized man, with grey hair, tanned skin and white robes with two swords and bright snake eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses.

And the last on his knees, had pale skin with stitches on his face, Bright blue eyes, brown hair and dark torn robes with shackles around his neck, wrists and legs.

The only similarity was that they all wore a Forehead protector from the hidden village of sound.

"So, this is the girl?" Spoke the tall woman, leaning to the side with a hand on her hip as she held chains.

"Indeed" Replied the Standing man after putting his arms down from a hand seal.

"She must be some weapon master to beat this rat here," Continued the woman as she kicked the kneeling figure slightly.

The weak man groaned and glared at the slumbering girl.

"Her.." He croaked.

"Stay down you shit, you shall get revenge soon. Just be faithful that I could revive you" Spoke the crude mouthed woman.

"Silence, Lenkai," The standing tanned man held his hand up. "We don't want to wake a sleeping Hyuuga or a weapon master, or we will end up like our little puppet"

"What like a stitched doll?"

"It wasn't meant to be an insult,"

"I know but I do have to have them as a whole to revive them"

"I said it wasn't meant to be an insult" The man spoke emotionlessly. "Well anyway, can we just get this over with?"

"Yes sir" The woman saluted playfully with a smirk and handed him the chain that she held. She bent down by Ten-ten's bed side and kissed her own hand. She then blew in to the brunette's damp face from the pale of her hand.

Her breath was like ice as it hit the girls face. After breathing a cloud of white air the weapon master coughed a couple of times.

At the final one she spat blood in her mouth, still asleep.

"You sure you didn't kill her?" Said the man.

The woman scoffed "Who do you take me for, Zemkore? I know what I am doing"

He shook his head and handed the woman the chain that was attached to the undead body's shackle.

"Thank you, Her Heart should be Darker, You will be able to take over her free will over time" Lenkai spoke standing up.

They both walked to the window. The woman dragged the man behind her like a worthless mutt

"We'll be seeing you, Tenten" the two said in unison.

Zemkore then performed a few hand signs, making them emerge in to the wind with no trace of their existence.

Morning Came. Tenten had woken up early with the taste of blood in her mouth.

She spat on to the floor. There was clear traces of crimson tears.

'_Damn, my throat is mucking up again' _she wondered as she stared at the floor without worry.

She stood up and quickly got dressed in to her full ninja clothes, eventually fount her way to the front door and walked through it. As she strolled through the streets she watched the sun rise slowly with a slight smile.

The Kunoichi got to the forests. White dodging the trees she made her way to the old training spot when she was a Gennin.

The Girl smiled as she stood in the middle of Team Gai's training grounds.

She sighed deeply, while remembering them old days:

Ten-ten's endless weapon throwing,

Gai's and Lee's endless blabbering about the springtime of youth,

Neji's Endless insults directed to the green ninja'.

The days that seemed Endless yet was the best times of her youth.

After looking around and gazing in to space Ten-ten set off again in to the forest.

She came to a large space which surrounded one large tree, the perfect training tool.

Just standing there staring or climbing it wasn't enough for the Kunoichi.

She put down her bag and fitted her pack around her waist and placed a few targets in odd, hidden places for a challenge. After fixing a few scrolls within her clothing she looked up to the rising sun which rays hit her face. She smiled with risen eyebrows and wondered.

'_How did I recover so fast? why don't I care what he said anymore? Am I heartless? Ah well…_' After sighing deeply she moved in to a stance with a stern face.

"Ok, here it goes" She whispered to herself.

The girl jumped high in to the air, doing twists and turns. Soon she was upside down with a number of Kunai in her rough hands. After throwing them she followed them with a number of Shiriken that hit the Kunai' making them hit the weapons directly in to every target.

She landed softly on the floor. "Grrr!, that was rubbish!" She stomped her feet before ripping a scroll out of her pocket. She threw it in to the air along with a number of a number of exploding tags. She Jumped up in to the air, grabbed the Scroll and twisted it around like a spiral.

The bombs went off and the girl shot up in to the air with a number of Fuuma Shuriken around her arms and hands she span around and threw them at the target tree creating large dents in to the wood.

Two open scrolls then shot out from the smoke of the explosion and span around Ten-ten whom continued with the fancy acrobatics. She began to summon different varieties of weapons from the scroll and threw them with out miss. They came, came and wouldn't stop.

Two dragons then came flying out from the smoke. They rose in to the air but there was no sign off the Kunoichi.

Suddenly the two dragons met at a point creating an another explosion and from its smoke fired out endless weapons.

After a couple of minuets the smoke cleared and weapons was still being fired from one point, in the air. The weapon master still couldn't be seen and was beneath the fired weapons that hit with out fail. Plain Scrolls began to flutter down on to the floor. Weapons stopped firing and a Girl landed on her feet gently in a landing stance.

She Smirked to see every tree in her sight cut down and drained scrolls at her feet.

But then she saw only one uneasy thing, a bloody double knife kunai, staining the grass.

She gazed down and saw droplets of blood coming from the palm of her hand. A Large cut across her hand from her thumb and index finger. She reached for her pack and took bandages out slowly and began to wrap her hand at a slow pace.

"Wow!" Screamed a voice not that far away but at that moment she swiftly hid the bandages back in to her pack.

The girl looked to her left to see a blonde boy in orange and black clothing. "H…how, d…did you do that?!" He exclaimed in shock. Tenten stared, "I didn't know a weapon master could do something like that! Teach me!" He squealed, running up to the Kunoichi.

Tenten just glared. "Naruto, you need years of training to master the full art of weapons, around 14 years or so like I have" Said Ten-ten sheepishly yet slightly quiet.

"Oh! Your voice has returned!" He squealed again. "I'm happy for you, but please teach me!" He continued to plead.

"I told you" Smiled Ten-ten, "If I did it would take ages, even with the sharingan it will be tough to master and will take months, maybe years to know what you are doing"

Naruto sulked "Yeah but I'll use it to beat the Sharingan, to beat that Big head, Sasuke!"

Ten-ten rose an eyebrow, "No…" Was her strict answer.

"Oh Pllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee" He dragged on.

After giving a long sigh they both heard a deep voice.

"There's no point in continuing with your eternal pleading, she isn't going to teach you it" A figure walked towards them, stepping over the fallen trees. Tall, long dark hair, white eyes; Neji. For that moment he was alike her savoir.

"Oh Hi Neji!" Squealed Naruto playfully.

The Hyuuga nodded and glared at Ten-ten

"She told you and you're disrupting her training. Now, get lost"

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows and cursed under his breath.

"_It's just coz' he wants to stay with Ten-ten, that ass, I wanted to stay with her". _The Hyper active ninja walked away, sulking, disappearing in to the shadows of the forest.

"What are you doing here?" Spoke the Hyuuga.

The Weapon master couldn't bare to make eye contact and sighed deeply. "Training" Was her single word reply.

"Why aren't you at the usual spot with Lee and Gai?" It was like a game of 20 questions. "Why is your hand bleeding, you aren't carrying out self harm are you?"

"Ha, Like you care!"

"Tell me why" The Hyuuga demanded

"Like… you… care…" The Female ninja said rationally turning away from the boy and began to walk away but after a few seconds she felt him grab her wrist and to quick reaction she twisted around and slapped him.

The two stood there as Neji raised his hand to his cheek with a dazzled yet emotionless expression. She held no regrets.

* * *

Hehe, Bh slapped! Haw!!!! Haw!!!! 

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming soon!

**READ AND RATE!**

**Crimson Jester - x**


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter Yay!!!

I had to wait a couple of days in an imagination like state, coz' I needed to build up more detail of what I'm gonna do but Yah! I knaww now!

Thanks you for ALL of your reviews they make me smile Uberly. I promise that there will be a happy ending, eventually. But I need **you** the reader to give me a bit more confidence! -Sounds like an advertiser on a radio -

Anyway, here it goes!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, if I did there would be some woman called: Mrs B. happy-Bee-chair-lady. And she loves to Push red buttons, well she would press a button and the whole world would of blown up!! And then Pinky and the Brain's job will be easier since here will be only a bit of land there and lack of people to stop them, well maybe none, so there will be only one bit of rock that will be the word for them to dominated coz the are the only ones there!! D **

_Sorry, I'm a bit crazy…_

_

* * *

_

**Rage**

In Silence, the two stood. They both looked deeply in each others eyes.

They weren't that close, Mentally or physically.

Ten-ten's eyes where full of anger, and Neji's in disbelief.

After a while Ten-ten clenched her Fist and Punched him in the face.

She wanted more. The Kunoichi ignored the pain in her fist and punched him across the jaw again with all her strength.

"RRARRRRR!!" She screamed and continued to punch him over and over again. He just took it.

Sixth Punch, Smack,

Seventh punch, Whack.

Eighth Punch, Catch.

Her Grabbed her Fist in his cold smooth hands.

She threw another one in to his face but he stanched that one too swiftly.

Then out of pure instinct she kicked him in his stomach.

"Ugh" He gagged and fell back but dragged her down with him by her blood ridden knuckles.

She had her legs either side of him yet she didn't care about the position, only to punch his face in.

"Ten-ten stop!" He croaked still gripping her fists but she refused to listen at that very moment he saw glimpses of red in her eyes. What that just blood shot or something else.

She snatched her hands away and punched him twice in the chest.

He winced and grabbed hold of the next wave of blows.

The Hyuuga Twisted around with her on him and swung her down to the floor.

He was then on top.

The boy's long black hair flowed down by either side of his face.

He blushed slightly but there was no reaction of embarrassment from the Kunoichi. He pinned her arms down.

"Ten-ten STOP!" He shouted. She seemed to be gasping with breath but began to struggle out of his grip.

She rawred with rage.

"Shut the Fuck up!" She screamed, "Get off of me!"

She tried so hard to push him off but it was useless,

She bit his arm,

Attempted to head butt him,

Kicking her legs,

Screaming her lungs out.

Twisting and turning her head, making her hair loose.

After a while she was still screaming.

Neji seemed to looked slightly bored.

"Please, stop…" He began to whisper and make 'Shhh' Sounds.

His pale eyes gazed in to her winced chocolate orbs.

Soon she Calmed down slightly, her breathing was heavy.

The boy sighed deeply and with out expecting it she darted her head up towards his. Her lip's touched his without warning. The Hyuuga seemed stunned. The girl kissed him deeply, but why?

The Kunoichi felt his grip on one of her arms loosen. She managed to make her arms escape and place it on the back of his head through the passionate kiss.

But it seemed it was only to stall him. Within a short moment within the action Neji Felt himself being thrown off of the figure.

Ten-ten Crawled backwards and stood up as quickly as she could.

She didn't say a word after she escorted herself to her own feet.

The two then stared at each other.

The girl turned away from the sitting, Confused Hyuuga and walked away, at a slight pace. Disappearing in to the distance.

He just sat here and looked up to the trees. Birds flew from branch to branch continuously.

His pair of Hazy Pale orbs wouldn't blink. Yet when he did he got to his feet.

After looking around at the small area he wondered.

'_How did she do a thing like this? this is way too advanced for her' _Thought Neji in his mind.

He kept his emotionless expression and approached one of the trees.

The Hyuuga bent down and spread his fingers across one of the dents in the trees.

It was quite warm, which was abnormal for a dead tree.

The boy stood up and took a few steps back.

He performed a few hands signs.

"Byakugan," He chanted once.

As he stared at the wood and narrowed his eyebrows.

The trees seemed to have chakra, but it was red.

"What…?" he mumbled.

Once again placing his hand upon it. The wood suddenly turned red.

He deactivated his Byakugan and jumped away.

At that crucial moment in the air the tree exploded.

"What the…!?" He shouted within a jump.

The force pushed him back in to a steady tree.

He slowly slid down it, un harmed.

The boy looked confused.

"_What did she do to it?" _He whispered to no particular person.

* * *

Hmm So Yah! Demonic Energy within our beautiful flower! Oh Dear O 

Next chapter may take a bit of a long time to write, hmmm so hold yah horses LOL.

**Sorry if this one is a really short!**

**Read and rate please please please please please please please please - xxx**


End file.
